A machine for construction, agricultural, or domestic applications may be powered by an electric motor, an internal combustion engine, or a hybrid power plant including an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. In some examples, an operator may control the machine to harvest crops and/or plant seeds, or accomplish some other task in a work area.